


Lullaby love

by liebemagneto



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Она находит его первым — среди одинаково одетых и понурых заключённых. Просто садится рядом и протягивает небольшие камешки в молчаливом предложении сыграть.В ней нет ничего особенного — обычный ребёнок с размазанной по лицу грязью, обломанными ногтями и хмурым взглядом. В свои восемь она ни разу не была на воле.В восемь лет он впервые убивает человека.





	Lullaby love

**Author's Note:**

> [Зеркало на фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8727477)

Он наблюдает за ней. 

Маленькая сгорбленная фигурка прячется в тени — рисует пальчиками замысловатые узоры на пыльном полу. Никто не обращает на девочку внимания — попавшим в «Яму» пленникам нет ни до кого дела, они видят лишь небо. 

Голубое, манящее, до которого буквально подать рукой.

Когда с небес падает очередная жертва обманчивой иллюзии, все опускают глаза. Их мечты ломаются подобно позвоночникам смельчаков.

Иногда он слышит её голос — тихий, едва уловимый шёпот. Она прячет разноцветные книжки под грудой обносков, листает страницы практически во мраке. Мать украдкой учит её грамоте, с нежностью прижимая ребёнка к своей груди.

Она находит его первым — среди одинаково одетых и понурых заключённых. Просто садится рядом и протягивает небольшие камешки в молчаливом предложении сыграть.

В ней нет ничего особенного — обычный ребёнок с размазанной по лицу грязью, обломанными ногтями и хмурым взглядом. В свои восемь она ни разу не была на воле.

В восемь лет он впервые убивает человека.

В ней нет злости, только тоска. Подставляя ладошки редким каплям дождя, она улыбается, радуясь тому, что имеет — возможности наконец-то умыться и напиться вдоволь. Ей не хватает солнца.

Но чем старше она становится, тем сильнее разжигается в её груди огонь любопытства. Её не удовлетворяют рассказы матери, ей хочется большего — она учится бить и швыряет камни в обидчиков, желая попасть в настоящую драку.

Он отталкивает её назад, закрывает своей спиной и бьётся до последнего, пока его не швырнут в закрытую камеру на несколько дней. Девочка стоит у его дверей и неумелыми пальцами гладит его по щекам.

В ней нет страха, она безразлично наблюдает за теми, кто лезет на стену и срывается вниз. Никому ещё не удавалось выбраться из «Ямы» — это знает каждый дурак, точно как и то, что выжившему навсегда гарантирована свобода.

Она жаждет вырваться, её тянет наверх — к звёздам, что усеивают бесконечный потолок тюрьмы.

Однажды начинается снег — впервые за сотни лет. Она кружится в снежинках, и он не может скрыть улыбки. Рождённая в темноте, она никогда не жила, и ради неё он готов рискнуть всем, что имеет.

Собой.

Он не помнит, как давно оказался здесь. Его кидали из одной темницы в другую, пока не оставили умирать в пустыне среди древних камней — просто потому, что так было нужно.

Зато он помнит её первый крик, отразившийся от стен болезненным эхом. Помнит её первые шаги и то, как кутал её в свой плед по ночам, когда она заболела, чтобы дать матери немного вздремнуть.

Он привязывается к ней всем сердцем — такой же ребёнок, брошенный на растерзание подземным монстрам. Ему пятнадцать, ей два. Она смотрит на него ясными глазами и смеётся — слишком светло для этой дыры.

Целуя девочку в лоб перед сном, он клянётся, что всегда будет защищать её.

Когда затевается драка, он отвлекает внимание на себя, позволяя ей убежать, запрыгнуть на стену — страховочная верёвка болтается рядом, давая всего один шанс.

Ему всё равно, сколько человек бросается на него — с заточками и кулаками, он видит её силуэт на фоне камней и молится тому, кого не признаёт, чтобы она выбралась живой.

Её не достать — постепенно удары слабеют, с ним разберутся позже, — восхищённый вздох заполняет колодец до верха.

Она исчезает в ослепительном небе, и он готов поклясться, что видит слёзы на её впалых щеках.

***

Теперь боль преследует его по пятам, струится в венах и наполняет его целиком. Каждый вдох — пытка, и он учится выживать заново.

Его вытаскивают наружу и долго куда-то везут. Сидя в кузове военного грузовика, он перебирает в ладони камешки и не следит за дорогой — нет смысла. 

Он знает, что его ждёт очередная тюрьма. Боль гудит в голове, отнимая дыхание. 

Просыпаясь, он осознаёт, что не один.

Свет режет глаза, но боли нет — лишь смутные воспоминания и зуд во всём теле. Ему хочется действовать, хочется бежать.

В комнате тепло и почти уютно. Простыни пахнут какими-то цветами, от их белизны его начинает тошнить. Тишина почти оглушает.

Кто-то вкладывает в его ладонь плоский камень — холодный, успокаивающий — и сжимает в кулак.

Её глаза всегда напоминали ему о небе в морозный ясный день. Он никогда прежде не видел её волос — длинные, шелковистые, заплетённые в косу. Заключённых в тюрьме обривают каждый месяц, эта участь не обошла и ребёнка.

Она выросла, стала выше и будто тоньше, и теперь носит вышитые золотой нитью одежды.

Он чувствует себя чужим — слишком грязным, слишком большим и неуклюжим, не вписывающимся в чистоту и покой обстановки. Ему хочется оборвать все трубки и капельницы, но он боится пошевелиться и спугнуть своё видение. Он не верит, что она настоящая. 

Она садится на край постели и касается его лица — ведёт по ремням и тонким шлангам, расползающимся по коже. Маска плотно прилегает ко рту, и у него нет ни единого шанса её сорвать.

Она всё понимает. В её глазах — отголоски минувших дней, усталость, смешанная с радостью встречи.

Он скучал, и это взаимно. Он чувствует это в том, как она держит его ладонь, видит в лёгком наклоне её головы. Она больше не его маленькая сестрёнка, между ними — нечто большее, глубокое и необъятное. 

Её имя — капли кристально чистой родниковой воды — слетает с его языка, и повисает молчанием в воздухе. 

_Талия._

Его не волнует прошлое, он не задаёт вопросов. Лишь крепче сжимает её ладонь, готовый ринуться в бой прежде, чем она успеет отдать команду.

Улыбка касается уголков её губ, и он — бездомный пёс с изломанной судьбой — наконец обретает покой.


End file.
